Where Are We Go From Here?
by Zory rock101
Summary: A a young girl named Rachel Gardner was trapped in abandoned building where murders from different floor try to kill her and Zack but real name Isaac Foster. After a long few weeks they finally got out of that building, Rachel is very injured because Denny shot her in the side of her stomach.
1. Chapter 1

**Where**** Are We Go From Here?**

**Chapter 1**

A a young girl named Rachel Gardner was trapped in abandoned building where murders from different floor try to kill her and Zack but real name Isaac Foster. After a long few weeks they finally got out of that building, Rachel is very injured because Denny shot her in the side of her stomach. Zack was the one who save her and carry her out of the building. When Zack came out of the building there was police officer surrounding him and order him to put the girl down on the ground.

Zack got arrested and was sent to the prison and Rachel was sent to a mental after she was released from the hospital. Rachel laiding on the bed sound a sleep when she heard a glass shattered. Rachel sat up and saw Zack standing there in front of the broken window. "Zack," Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey there, are you ready to leave this place and come with me?" Zack asked, reach his hand out to Rachel. Rachel took Zach's hand and hearing sirens surrounding the building. Zack pull her closer to him. He leap out of the window onto a police officer's car and took off running.

"don't shoot he have a hostage," one of the police officer say to the other police officers to stand down. Zack ran down an alleyway with Rachel and his arm.

"Zack, you're going to keep your promise?" Rachel asked, have her arms wrap around his neck.

"no I can't carry out your promise," Zack answer, found in abanded building and went inside. He place Rachel down on the ground. "where to stay here until the steet is no longer surrounded by," Zack said, move a curtain just a crack and saw a police officer car drove by with their lights on.

"Zack, why can you not care about your promise?" Rachel asked, looking at Zack.

"Because when I was in the prison you were the only person I was thinking of and it hurts when I was separated from you. everytime time you asked me to kill you it hurts so please stop asking that," Zack answer.

"what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"Are you stupid, Ray? I'm in love with you since we were in that building when I saw your injury when Danny shot you. I thought I was going to lose," Zack yelled, walking up to Rachel.

"Zack,"

"get some rest I will keep a lookout," Zack said, sat on in a corner hold his scythe_._

"Okay," Rachel said, lay down on a beat out couch that was not very comfortable to sleep. Zack hearing Rachel toss and turn on the couch.

"Ray, you can sleep here beside me," Zack said, watch Rachel sat up on the couch.

"okay, thank you," Rachel said, stand up and walked over to Zack. She lay down next to Zack and use his leg as a pillow. Rachel close her eyes and fall asleep.

"I will protect you," Zack said, place a hand on top of Rachel's head. Zack have his back up against the wall and close his eyes.

**the next morning...**

"Zack wake up you fall asleep," Rachel said, shaking Zack. Zack freak out for a moment and grabbed Rachel's neck before he realized that it was Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Zack said, leting go of her neck and looking at the ground.

"It fine," Rachel said, stand up and reach her hand out to Zack. "We need to get going before the police officers find out where we are,"

"yeah you are right it's early in the morning there shouldn't be very many," Zack said, standing up without taking Rachel's hand. "yeah on my back," Zack said, get down on his knees.

"Okay," Rachel said, getting on Zack's back and wrap her arms around his neck. Zack stand up and walked out of the building without try to be seen. every time when Zack's see a police officer he quickly high behind something big so they don't get seen. "Zack where where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"we have to leave Tokyo because we are most wanted," Zack answer.

"but it would be very hard to get out of Tokyo it when all the police officer after us,"

"don't worry I will find a way out. if that means I have to start killing police officers," Zack said.

"but you draw a tension to us," Rachel said.

"Tch, find let's find a different place to stay tonight,"

"Okay,"

**See you in the next chapter of where are we going from here... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Where are we go from here?**

**Chapter 2**

after a while, Zack and Rachel found another place that was far far away from the police officer where they were searching for them. "I dont think they will come here," Zack said, sat down on a couch.

"Are we going to be safe here then?" Rachel asked, sat down next to Zack.

"they will eventually catch up on where we are," Zack answer, laid his back against the sofa.

"Zack," Rachel said, stand up from the couch.

"What is it?" Zack asked, watch Rachel walking over to him.

"what you were saying was it true yesterday?" Rachel answer with a question, sat on Zack's lap facing him.

"Rachel you should know that I hate liars," Zack said, run his fingers to her blonde hair. Rachel kiss Zack on the lips Zack pin Rachel down on the couch and kiss her deeper. Rachel let out a moan and feeling Zack press his hip against. Zack grab her black shorts and pull them down her legs.

"Zack," Rachel moan, feeling Zack Rubbing her womanhood and put two finger inside her.

"You are so wet," Zack said, moving his finger in and out of her. After a while, Zack put her legs over his shoulder and start to lick her womanhood.

"Zack...oh...god," Rachel said, feel Zack going little bit rougher like he was hungry for something. "I want you to put it inside me," Rachel said, heard Zack unzip his pants and slowly rub his manhood against Rachel womanhood.

"god damn you are so fuck tight," Zack said tired of going in gentle and jusy push it in her. Rachel scream in pain. "shut up bitch are you trying to get a caught," Zack said, cover Rachel mouth. Zack slowly went in and out of her hard and painful. Rachel moan in Zack hand. Zack pull her up and have her sitting on his laps but he was still inside her.

"Zack," Rachel said, moving her hips up and down. Zack grab Rachel hair and pull her down for a kiss. His tongue went in her mouth. Zack pull out of Rachel and Rachel laid her head on Zack shoulder while still sating on his lap. Rachel cant believe 14 years of her life that she will give herself to a mass murder. Zack stand up with Rachel and his arm and walked into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and close her naked body with a blanket.

"Zack," Rachel said, close her eyes.

"get some rest," Zack said, walked over to a window and keep a lookout for the police officers.

**The next morning...**

Zack walked over to the bed and give Rachel a small shake. "Hey wake up," Zack said. Rachel let out a moan and open her eyes.

"Zack can I still sleep my while body ache?" Rachel asked, looking at Zack. Zack let out a sigh.

"Fine we are staying here one more day but we need to leave the next day no question about it." Zack said, walked away from the bed and sat down on the couch.

Rachel walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch beside Zack. "I thought you say your body ache," Zack said, roll his eyes.

"It did from last night," Rachel said, looking at Zack.

"Maybe I was a little bit rough last night,"

"A little rough?" Rachel said.

"Okay, I was a lot rougher with you and I am sorry," Zack said, pull Rachel in his arms and kiss her in the lips.

**See you in the next chapter of Where are we going feom here...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where are we go from here?**

**Chapter ****3**

Rachel is on Zack's back because her legs were still sore. "Zack," Rachel said, looking at Zack.

"What is it?" Zack asked, running down the street.

"Do you know where we are going?" Rachel asked.

"We are getting out of Tokyo," Zack said, jump into a back of a moving track and sit Rachel down. Rachel and Zack sat down on the ground and watch the moving building and tree passing by. "Get some rest and I will let you know when we are in a different town," Zack said, pull a raggy blanket around Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said, close her eyes. After a while, The track stop and Zack wake up Rachel.

"Ray it is time to get up," Zack said, shaking Rachel. Rachel slowly open her eyes and looked up at Zack who was standing up looking down at her.

"Okay," Rachel said, standing up and got on Zack's back. Zack jump off the track and went down a alleyway. "Zack is there any place we can stay at?" Rachel asked.

"This is a new town no one here will know who we are," Zack answer, find a abandoned house and run inside before it starting to rain. "We can stay in his place for a while no one will find us here," Zack said, set Rachel down on the ground.

"There is a lot of stuff in here," rachel said, trying not to trip over anything.

"stop complaining this place have to do for now," Zack said, walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Can I clean up so we dont trip over and thing?" Rachel asked.

"I dont care," Zack answer. Rachel start to pick up stuff off the ground and but them into a pile in a corner. Zack watch Rachel bending over to pick up a box. Zack stand up from the couch and walked over to Rachel. He grab her by the waist making her drop the box.

"Zack what wrong?" Rachel asked, getting push to the couch. Zack did not say anything instead he got on top of Rachel. Zack rip off her shirt and hand his hand under her bra. "Zack," Rachel moan, feeling Zack licking her breast after he removed her bra.

"god dammit look what you have done to me," Zack said, unbutton his pants and pull them down. Zack lift up her skirt and took off for underwear. "You looked so beautiful," Zack said, put his finger inside her.

"Zack...Um..." Rachel moan louder. Zack rub his manhood against Rachel womanhood and slowly went inside her. " Oh...god," Rachel said, feel Zack going in and out of her.

"she like that my little Bitch?" Zack asked, pushing it in hard and lot more painful than the last time.

"Zack it hurts a lot more than the last time," Rachel answer.

"I don't give a shit," Zack said, push in one last time before pulling out of her.

"Is this the place we are going to stay for now on?" Rachel asked, sat up and looked at Zack.

"Yes, it is," Zack said, pull his pants back up and buckle again.

"I'm glad," Rachel said, laid her head against Zack's chest and close her eyes

**Thank you for reading where are we going from here? :) **


End file.
